Tamer of the Beasts
by The Dragon-wolf Omega
Summary: Co-written with Dragon-wolf Tamer.  After realizing how alone Naruto was, a creature decides that he needed somewhere else to live and protection, and decides to allow Naruto to sign a contract to own his pack of creatures.  Now with the powers of thes o
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, if we did, we would both be living somewhere else happily, and not screw up on who we sell the rights to….

A/N: Because Dragon-Wolf Tamer has a bit of collection of stories on its (ha, you thought I would reveal who we are) profile, we decided I'll end up hosting this story and working on it. It's co-written with Dragon-Wolf Tamer, and oddly enough… well, just read.

Tamer of the Beasts

Chapter1: Joining the Pack

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do," a heavily robed man said while sneaking along the floors of the Hidden Leaf forest, "It's been quiet lately..." He was atempting to conceal himself from sight as he had on a brown and green cloak that looked like the forest floor. His face and head were under the hood, and he demoted his mobility into a crawl. Though, as soon as he said his line, he heard a grunt nearby.

"Uh… that's a very unusual sound around here, that sounds like a kid" the man whispered to himself as he crawled along the forest floor towards the grunting. He blended in very well with his surroundings, passing by many creatures that, even with their senses, were unable to notice the man crawling. He made his way towards the low noise he was able to hear, and notice something that really upset him.

"Okay, why are you napping on a log kid," he said as he began poking the disheveled blonde awake, "Come on, what are you doing here?"

The kid sat up and began looking around, "Huh… I'm alive?"

"Alive?" the man said as he began feeling warm in his cloak and attempted to take it off, "what, were you dared to stay one night in the forest and were half-scared to death You're parents must be worried about you right now."

"Parents?" The boy replied and he thought about that for a moment as he finally was able to remove his hood. He had unusual amber eyes, nothing a normal person would have unless it was an animal or a bloodline jutsu. His hair was extremely unusual as t first glance, looked like normal dark gray/black hair, but looked unusually thick… sort of like fur.

"What's a parent?" the boy said and the man knew what the kid was, an orphan.

"Uh, never mind that, do you have a name kid?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

'Doy… not that clan again….' The man thought as he tried to remember something, 'that's why most of my friends are summons…well, can't really blame them all for that, it was one nut-job that sealed us for his own use.'

"Uh-oh," Naruto said as he heard something, "they're coming."

"Who's coming?" the man said, having his introduction cut off by the sudden fright of the child.

"There it is!" someone shouted from afar and the man turned to see a small contingent of villagers that all shot glares at the boy standing next to him.

"Okay… you seem very popular," the man said as the boy started shivering.

"Get that demon!" One man said as the amber eyed man flinched at that word.

"Demon? Now what am I forgetting about the Uzumaki clan… right… one of their own had the demon fox sealed inside her… don't tell me the kid has it now,' the cloaked man took a peek at Naruto's back and saw the seals drawn on him, 'yup… she did.'

"Help," the cloaked man felt a tugging as Naruto tried to get his attention.

"Well, as many leaders of armies know, there is a time where retreating is the only option," the man said picking up Naruto, "and that time couldn't be any closer to mauling you, let's go!"

"Hey, who the hell is that?" Someone from within the crowd shouted as they began giving chase.

"I don't know, but he's helping that brat, get him as well, for all we know, he could be one himself," another villager shouted and a smile appeared on the amber-eyed man's face.

No matter what he did, the villagers somehow kept chase of him and Naruto, eventually, he began to tire out.

"I can't run on 2 legs…" He panted as Naruto gave him a weird look.

"You only have two legs"

"Ack, didn't mean to-" the man said as he noticed the incoming mob, "Naruto, get off that log."

Naruto leaped off the wooden object as he was told, and the amber eyed man lifted t up, showing very little strain in doing so, "I'm not afraid to use this, I'm warning you."

"What can you do with a log?" A villager shouted, "we have knives and kunai, and all you have is a stupid piece of wo-"

"Fly common wood of the forest," the man shouted, flinging the log into the air and using a quick hand sign to use a bit of wind jutsu in guiding the log on its flight. Suddenly, many villagers were knocked to the ground by the object, all too amazed to realize that the two were getting away.

'Okay, why are they attempting to kill the nine-tailed jinchuriki?' the man thought as he kept making his way through the forest.

"I think we lost them," Naruto said as the man was glad to stop running on two feet.

"Okay, let's take a quick rest," the man said sitting down on a rock, "do you know why they are all angry at you?"

"I don't know, they just never liked me from the beginning… I didn't do anything to them, I swear sir," Naruto sighed and sat on the ground, "Everyone hates me, and I don't know why."

'Poor kid,' the man thought as he looked around to see if anyone was around, 'he's all alone… no one he could talk to, no one who would be his friend. Now I'm starting to get homesick… get that idea out of my mind right now, I have to get this kid out of here and go hunt some food down before I go back.'

"Hey, uh…" Naruto tried to ask the man for something, but realized that he didn't know his name, "wait, what's your name?

"Oh right, we were cut off," the man replied, "I'm only just called Kaoken… I sort of like the name."

"Why?"

"It means guardian, and it sort of what I do for a living… well, among other things, but I mainly try to def-, uh, never mind that, It's not very important."

"Oh, okay," the blonde replied, "Look out!"

Suddenly, Kaoken felt incoming projectiles and ducked out of the way of a thrown kunai.

"Oh great, ninja were in that mix of angry mobs as well?" Kaoken said as he took Naruto and ran… 'What mess did I get myself into? Why didn't I just hunt for food and bring it back like I was told….'

"Split up, try to get them surrounded," one man ordered as the large mass of enraged villagers, some sporting a bruise from the log attack, spread out and tried to encircle he two.

"I heard that…" Kaoken shouted and tried to think of a solution to this problem. They sent the shinobi to block from the front as they were the fastest, and the rest of the villagers would get the side covered. While thinking of what to do, Naruto shouted an idea.

"Climb the tree."

"Well, we are somewhat screwed, but okay," Kaoken said and quickly climbed up the nearby tree, 'Darn it, if only I could openly transform, then we would have an easy time getting out of here. Orders are orders; never show our form in public of the humans unless commanded by our master. No master, no open transformation. Darn summoning contracts.'

Moving around the tree a bit, the two were able to get in a spot where nothing could be thrown correctly to hit them, and it did not look impossible to travel along the trees.

"Ready for some tree hopping kid?" Kaoken said and Naruto, looking at the villagers climbing the tree, nodded frantically. Quickly, Kaoken went from branch to branch, leaving the shinobi behind who followed.

'Not as fast as I wanted this to go, but I'm only using two legs…' Kaoken thought as he was making great time… until…

"Hey watch out!" Naruto shouted as Kaoken noticed that the branch he was about to land on was breaking.

"Oh what the heeee-" Kaoken screamed as the branch immediately snapped, sending the two plummeting to the ground. Kaoken quickly maneuvered himself so that he could land on his feet, and was able to safely reach the ground.

"Wow, that was amazing," Naruto cheered quietly as he saw that neither of them were harmed. Not too many people, not even shinobi, would be able to survive a fall like that.

"Thank you, thank you whoever gave me the athletic ability to land like that," Kaoken said as Naruto looked panicky around.

'Okay, this is ridiculous, what child has to live in fear and suffering like this' Kaoken thought and an idea popped in his head, 'screw it, my mate is going to yell at me for not telling her before hand on who will be our master, but I'm tired, hungry, and I hate being in my transformation all the time.'

"Hey kid," Kaoken said as Naruto turned to him after scanning the area.

"Yes?"

"Want to be able to meet some of my friends later and come live with us for a bit?"

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly, "No one has ever offered me to live anywhere."

"Well, there is only one problem," Kaoken said as Naruto stared at him, "Well, actually two. You have to sign a contract with your blood if you want to see my friends and family."

"Uh, okay," Naruto said and Kaoken searched his pocket for a knife and summoned the summoning contract.

"The other problem… are you afraid of animals… ones who look kind of scary?"

"Well, you said they're your friends and family, and you seem nice, but you are not a monster or anything," Naruto said and he started looking confused at Kaoken, "What are you?"

"Can't tell you right now, I'm ordered not to tell unless you are our master with this contract," Kaoken said as he gave Naruto the knife and scroll, "Nip your finger with the blade and write your name with the blood."

"Umm…" Naruto struggled to force himself to cut his finger, only to realize it didn't hurt as bad as he thought. He attempted to write his name onto the contract, but…

"I don't know how to write," Naruto said and Kaoken groaned.

"Let me help you with that," Kaoken said as he guided Naruto's hand to spell out the name, "Okay, that's one. Now finish off the contract with a mark you would use to summon us… usually having 5 fingers covered in blood and stamping the scroll will do."

Naruto began smearing the blood on his hands to his fingers, not worrying about the wound that much, and was about to stamp down onto the contract, but…

"There they are!" someone shouted from the woods and Kaoken groaned.

"Oh boy… quickly stamp down on the document, I'll hold them off for a bit." Kaoken leapt to his feet, and ran towards the mess of bushes.

"Wait, what? Did he leave me?" Naruto whined as he noticed he villagers were beginning to surround him. Naruto looked around and saw no way out. "'What was that about holding them off.'

"We got him now," a man said as the crowd began coming closer. Naruto had no idea anymore what to do, but he remembered the contract.

'But… he left me,' Naruto thought as he noticed he did not have much time to live, 'Well… I'm dead anyway, why not just leave my mark on something. Naruto slammed his hand onto the contract, completing the agreement. Nothing happened though and Naruto was quickly grabbed by his shirt collar by a random villager who held the knife that was on the ground to his throat.

"We finally got you, you demonic brat, say your last words now!"

"Help help me, Kaoken help!"

"Begging for someone to come and help in the middle of the woods, you just wasted your last words."

As if on cue, a howl pierced through the air very nearby the group, and the villager drop Naruto in surprise. As quickly as Naruto hit the ground, the man fell to his knees as a creature quickly glided from the bushes and had it's teeth buried on his neck, blood oozing slowly out.

"Wha-What the hell is that!" one person said throwing a kunai at the monster, only to have it be deflected by its tail. What stood in front of them could be either considered amazing or frightening. A large gray-furred wolf, larger than the common wolves of the nearby lands stood before them. The fact that it was large wasn't the unique part, but scales covered the front of its legs, between the eyes, stomach, and wings… dragon horns stuck from its forehead, and razor sharp teeth were already showing what they could do. The jaw seemed a bit extended as it tried to form the shape of a dragon for a wolf's head. Its tail was scaly on one end and furry at the other. The beast released the man, allowing him to fall down to the ground, dead, and turned to the group of villagers, who were slowly backing away.

"Its-it-it's another demon!"

"An-Another demon coming to Kanoha? How-How?"

"No more," a brave, or foolish, man said running at the beast, shouted as he attempted to stab the monster. The Dragon-wolf just merely side-stepped the attempted stab and plunged a claw into the man's chest, piercing anything it went through.

"Tha-that's fast," another villager said as he noticed the speed of that dodge, as if it just teleported to one side without even trying, "that thing might even be faster than the fourth Hokage was"

The wolf began to growl at the group of men who began to back away from it. But since they were not leaving fast enough, it decided to give a mighty roar at them; quickly making them all retreat out of the area.

Naruto witnessed all this and was looking at the two dead bodies on the ground. He was slowly cowering on the ground, and saw the wolf turn to him.

"Do-Don't come any closer…" Naruto said picking up a kunai from the ground and wielding it as he stepped backwards. The hybrid just approached the boy calmly, and Naruto kept backing away until he tripped over a fallen branch. An expression of confusion appeared on the face of the creature and Naruto looked at the monster. If it was going to kill him, it would have done so by now. The creature stood there, staring with amber eyes at the boy.

"Back away…" Naruto said and the creature did so. Naruto wondered what was going on for a moment, "sit."

The dragon-wolf hybrid did and fell to a sitting position. Naruto saw some people in his village have pets, dogs, cats, and rabbits. Though, they were expensive and the store keepers threw him out when they saw him browsing the animals, shouting "You are not going to eat or hurt them demon!" To Naruto, this reminded him of the villagers having dogs, and having them play around or so, as big as it was.

"Roll over…" Naruto said and the Dragon-wolf began to roll on the ground. Naruto began to laugh at how something as big and frightening as this was rolling from side to side, "Okay, stop, and sit."

As it sat back on its hind legs, Naruto noticed the eyes of the wolf, and began wondering.

'Wait… those eyes…,' Naruto thought as he kept looking at the wolf's eyes and realized what was in front of him, "Kaoken?"

The wolf gave a smile of approval at Naruto and gave a low growl… a voice began to play in Naruto's mind.

"Sorry about that, my transformation was taking a long time to dispel, and I couldn't let anyone see what I was."

"Wait, you mean you're not human?" Naruto asked and the wolf shook its head.

"That my friend was a transformation jutsu I use to travel in areas where humans roam. I'm a Dragon-wolf… an extremely and almost forgotten animal and summoning… well, almost forgotten until today."

"Wow, thanks for saving me and scaring them away," Naruto said and Kaoken stood up and give Naruto a lick, "Hey stop that… it tickles."

"That's the idea… and oh yeah, you are the only person that can understand me and the rest of my pack."

"Pack? Wait, there are more of you?"

"More of my kind, yeah. I did say friends and family… that contract was for "all" of us. You now are our master of the pack… or was it you own our pack, I don't remember. It's been like 10 years since that darn contract was bonded to us, and I was only a pup at the time."

"So I'm your leader of your pack?" Naruto said and Kaoken began to think for a moment.

"Well… actually, no. I think it was own our pack. You can summon us and command us, but that's under contract. My mate is actually the leader of the pack. And I don't suppose you have mastery over summoning jutsu?"

"I'm only 4 years old," Naruto said and Kaoken began thinking.

"Well… I'm not too familiar with summoning myself… only some elemental jutsu. Only the Alpha of the pack is allowed to help with that… and by that, I mean the stronger alpha. Ow, don't make me remember having to fight my mate and waking up with a severe head-ache and claw marks all over me… oh wait, that was only 2 months ago- You made me remember, darn it!"

Naruto began laughing at the distress of his new friend who began whimpering, "Okay, so what now?"

"Well, you don't seem too well-liked around here… and you need to meet the rest of the pack, hop on my back, you're living with us."

Curious to see the rest of his summons, Naruto got onto the back of the Dragon-wolf and, getting a running start, Kaoken was eventually to hold himself up into the air. The two flew off over the trees, and were quickly away from the forest, and the Hidden Leaf Village itself.

A few days later, Kakashi was sent into the forest. The hokage said that Naruto hadn't been seen around for a long time, and reports came in from the hospital of a demonic wolf dragon creature was in the forest. Kakashi summoned his dogs to sniff out any trace of Naruto, and Kakashi s led to a spot where two decaying corpses lay, and some blood was on the ground. The dogs followed the scent to the blood puddle, and Kakashi used his Sharingan to find any trace of chakra on it. It was no doubt, it was Naruto's blood, and it seemed to stream across the ground as if he was being dragged or was backing away bleeding. Finding no other trace of Naruto or the creature mentioned, Kakashi returned to the hokage Tower.

"So what do you have to report in Kakashi?" The Hokage said and Kakashi thought of what to say.

'Maybe people would forget about Naruto if I said he was dead… I don't know if he is, but if he does return later, he may not be remembered as a demon or anyone at all' Kakashi thought as he looked at the Hokage, "Naruto Uzumaki is dead… I also found two dead bodies nearby and a stream of blood that belonged to Naruto. I believe whatever killed those two took Naruto away."

"How unfortunate…" the Hokage said standing up, "the life of a child now gone… the Fourth Hokage said to protect the child with the demon sealed inside him, and we have failed to meet his wishes. Gather his stuff from the apartment he lived in and we will prepare a funeral for him."

"Yes Hokage," Kakashi said puffing out of the room.

'I know Kakashi doesn't truly know what happened, and I think I have an idea what he is trying to do, but where ever you are Naruto, don't forget the people here who did care about you…' The Hokage thought as he went towards the door to give the orders.

A/N: Okay, we couldn't help making a story about Dragon-wolves. And yes, Naruto is going to live away from the village until he is old enough to enter the Ninja Academy I'm not too sure how this chapter came out, but I've been having a lot of computer troubles with typing lately… so I was annoyed typing half of this due to the computer slowing down.

Yes, Kaoken means guardian unless the site I got that from was lying to me. And another disclaimer: Dragon-wolves were not my idea, and the soul property of Dragon-wolf Tamer. The only wolf I own in this fic is the oc I made here. The rest of the wolves and the other oc is Tamer's idea. And speaking of Dragon-wolf Tamer is editing this chapter and doing the next one.

Read and review.

"I am, alright then… I didn't' really expect that, and you will never find out what gender we are, even though my friend Dragon-Wolf Omega almost gave it away… hehe, not this time," -Dragon-Wolf Tamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamer of the Beasts

Chapter 2: Meeting the pack

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked riding on Kaokan's back and finding he could breathe normally.

"We're going to meet the rest of my pack," Kaoken replied.

"Oh, um…," Naruto said.

"What?" Kaoken asked.

"How come I can breathe up here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Kaoken replied, "you do remember that I was only a pup when we had an old master."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Naruto replied.

"Don't worry about it," Kaoken said as he flew through the air. Naruto couldn't see anything under them and he wondered where they were going. Soon some mountains came into view.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we live in the mountains," Kaoken told him.

"It's kind of like a village them… a village in the mountains," Naruto decided.

"The village hidden in the mountains," Kaoken added.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Naruto said with a grin. "I don't even know where we are."

"We're right outside the land of fire," Kaoken replied. "There are no villages around us for quite a long time of flying."

"Then what do we do for food?" Naruto asked.

"Catch it," was the reply.

"I'm going to learn to be so odd," Naruto decided.

"Hey," Kaoken said.

"Sorry, but I'm going to learn how to catch food and such," Naruto replied.

"You're going to learn the way of the wolf… or more precisely, the way of the dragon-wolf," he told the boy.

"OK," Naruto said as Kaoken dipped down.

"Hold on," he said as they started descending fast towards the ground.

"We're going to crash," Naruto complained.

"No we're not," Kaoken replied snapping his wings out at the perfect moment and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Isn't there an easier way of doing that?" Naruto asked.

"If you want to circle down it takes longer," Kaoken replied.

"Oh," Naruto said thinking about the different ways of landing and taking off.

"Stay on my back for now, we're going to have to find my mate," he told the blond and the boy nodded to say he understood.

"Master Kaoken," a voice called and a little dragon-wolf ran up to the older one. It was a brown wolf and its wings had barely emerged, it didn't have any horns and it's scales hadn't really emerged either, it was young.

"What is it Arashi?" he asked looking down.

"Do you have anything to eat?" the little dragon-wolf asked looking up.

"No I don't, now go off and play," he told Arashi and he ran off to find someone else to bug.

"Does he like food?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's Arashi, he's a nice kid but he's usually hungry," Kaoken replied.

"So how do we find your mate?" Naruto asked as they continued to walk.

"That's not too hard, though I wonder if she's had her pups yet," Kaoken replied.

"Pups?" Naruto asked. "Like little baby dragon-wolves?"

"Yes, she was due for a while so we didn't know when they were coming, you never really know apparently," Kaoken informed him waving his tail lightly.

"So then what were you doing near my village?" Naruto asked him curiously.

"I was supposed to be hunting," Kaoken replied.

"So I should take that as we have to go?" a voice asked as a pitch black dragon-wolf with a scar down one eye asked flexing his dark wings, the only think that wasn't black was his eyes. He had two long horns sticking out of the middle of his ears and he had scales almost the same place as Kaoken except for the line of scales running down his back.

"Yeah sure, you were looking forward to it weren't you, Kage?" he asked the wolf.

"Sure I was," Kage replied and he howled. A few other dragon-wolves came out of some of the hills and he jumped into the air, they followed.

"That's Kage, he's my brother and the leader of the hunt," Kaoken told Naruto.

"His name's Shadow?" Naruto asked.

"Can you guess why?" Kaoken asked rhetorically.

"Alright, but what do you mean, leader of the hunt?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you know I'm the alpha and so is my mate, although she has more dominance than me, but then Kage gets to lead most of the hunts if we are not involved, so I guess in a way he's like a second in command, though I think it would be third since I'm second," Kaoken tried to explain.

"He seems to enjoy it," Naruto admitted.

"He didn't get that scratch on his eye from falling when he was trying to fly," Kaoken replied.

"So how did he get it?" Naruto asked.

"He'd been a fighter even when we were younger and he charged an adult male deer head on, it got him with its horns," Kaoken replied.

"Ouch," Naruto said thinking that that would hurt.

"He got right back up again and that's how he became the leader of the hunt," Kaoken replied.

"So every member of the pack has a job," Naruto said.

"Yes and there is a system, so everyone knows whom has more authority than who," Kaoken replied and then called to another wolf, "Hina."

"What is it Kaoken?" Hina asked looking at him, compared to Kage she was white with honey colored scales and wings. She had spikes along her back and scales around her face like a mask but she didn't have that much.

"Do you know where Hitomi is?" he asked her and she seemed to smile at him.

"In the nest cave, I would hurry up, it looks bad if the mate is not there to see his pups first," she told him.

"Thanks, Hina," he said though Naruto could tell he was a little annoyed at the other wolf.

"You're hopeless sometimes, you boys are always a pain," Hina replied.

"Stop acting like a kid," Kaoken told her and jumped spreading out his wings to fly.

"Can you warn me next time?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you were up there." The dragon-wolf replied.

"Oh, well, what does Hina do?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"She takes care of the pups."

"What about their mother?" he asked, he was paying attention but also taking in the view, it looked so beautiful up on the mountains, he thought they were lucky that they didn't even have to worry about climbing, they could just fly where they wanted to go.

"She does, but sometimes she can't for various reasons, the whole pack works to take care of them," Kaoken said feeling Naruto shift to take in more of the view. "It's better at sunset."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"You get the sun hitting the mountainside, it looks like it's on fire, it does that in the morning too," he said.

"That's so cool," Naruto said happily.

"Yeah," he replied.

"So what's the nest cave then?" Naruto asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions," Kaoken told him.

"Sorry, it's just interesting," Naruto replied.

"Well, the nest cave is a cave where a mother gives birth to her pups," Kaoken said.

"Does that mean there can be more mothers?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, we're a bit like a clan from your village," Kaoken said. "Just because there's an alpha pair doesn't mean that others can't mate."

"Oh, is Hina your sister?" Naruto asked.

"No, she's my cousin, and she grew up in a litter of girls," he replied.

"What's a litter?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of like the group your born in, since a female will usually have more than one pup we call that a litter, now be quiet, we're here," Kaoken said as he landed. They walked threw a nice cave that had holes where the light came in, there was a round place where there was bedding and a wolf lay on it.

"Kaoken," she growled seeing him.

"How are you, Hitomi?" he asked her. She had red-brown fur that reminded Naruto a little of a fox but a little more brown, her scales were emerald green and so were her wings. Her scales when from her wings down to her belly and across her back, she also had horns on her forehead, it was almost a little hard to see the wolf in her but it was there.

"I've been better, did you send Kage out to hunt again?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sorry, I got a little preoccupied," he informed her as he walked forwards.

"What was it this time?" she asked as she licked one of the now born pups.

"I sort of had someone sign the contract," he said.

"Kaoken, if I didn't just have pups I would bite you," she told him.

"Sorry, but he kind of needed my help and there was no other way," Kaoken replied.

"Well, who is it?" she asked and Naruto slid off Kaoken's back.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," Kaoken said to the blond.

"Hello, those are some cute pups," Naruto said not knowing what else to say.

"You're a little kid," she said surprised.

"Umm, yeah," Naruto replied.

"Aright then, and thank you, you can come look if you'd like," she said.

"You like him," Kaoken said.

"I guess I have a maternal instinct," she told him and he walked over too.

"They're so cute," Naruto said. "I can't believe they grow up into large dragon-wolves."

"They usually don't develop their dragon features until they're older, they grow slower," Hitomi told him. "Have you met the rest of the pack?"

"I've seen Kage and Hina but other than that, no," Naruto said.

"Well, I have to call everyone here so they can see the pups, you can meet them then," she told him.

"Every pack member has to see every litter that is born, it's a tradition," Kaoken said before the blond could ask.

"That's nice," Naruto said as he reached out to touch one of them. Hitomi didn't mind, she liked the pup, she felt like she was supposed to like him even if he was human.

"Yes," she replied as Kaoken went out and howled. The howl was returned and soon there were a load of dragon-wolves sitting around.

"Now I know why this place is so big," Naruto said and Kaoken nodded.

"We have to make room for welcomes," Hitomi said.

"Two?" a wolf asked as they watched their leader.

"Yes, the birth of my new litter and the entrance of the newest signer of our contract," she said, there were a few low snarls but nothing that Naruto really was too afraid of.

"Enough," Kaoken said and they did so. "Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto asked walking up to Kaoken and they seemed a little surprised.

"He's a kid," this was Hina talking.

"Yes, he needed help so I helped him, that is all," Kaoken said,

"You will treat him like family, because he is, alright?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes," they said and looked at the litter.

"So what do we call them?" Naruto asked the question on most everyone's mind.

"It's up to the mother to choose the names," Kaoken said turning to Hitomi until one pup tried to grab on to Naruto's fingers.

"Hey," Naruto said looking down at the white pup that looked up at him with unseeing eyes.

"I think he likes you," Hitomi said with a smile.

"Really, he's trying to eat me," Naruto said.

"No, he's just trying to get milk," she replied with a little laugh.

"I've never seen one do that before," Hina replied.

"No, nor have we," some of the older dragon-wolves said as they watched the puppy.

"Want to name him, Naruto?" Hitomi asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" she asked and he thought for a second.

"I think I'll name him Minato, after my idol, the fourth hokage," Naruto decided with a smile.

"Minato it is then," Hitomi said and then named the other pups. Minato did find that Naruto did not have milk in his fingers and found his mother's side, with some help from the blond, and drank from that.

"Alright, time for Naruto to be introduced to the pack," Hitomi said to the group.

"I'm Arashi," the little wolf from before said.

"Hi, you're crazy," Naruto told him and he nodded.

"I know," Arashi replied happily.

"I guess I'm going to be helping you out quite a bit Naruto, I'm Hina, I guess you knew that," she said and he nodded.

"It's nice to actually meet you," Naruto said with a smile.

"If you ever need help hunting, just ask," Kage said. "I'm Kage by the way."

"Yeah, Kaoken told me, you're brothers," Naruto said and the black dragon-wolf nodded.

"Yup," he said and Naruto was introduced to the rest of the pack and then he yawned.

"I'm tired," he said.

"Come here," Hitomi said and he did, he lay down in the bedding and she wrapped her body around him and the pups, Minato snuggled in his arm as he lay there. Kaoken yawned and snuggled up to his mate and the Naruto and the pups were between the two large Dragon-wolves.

"Good night," he said.

"Night," they said and he fell asleep, for the first time in a long time he was not worried about everything and he was very warm. He was also very happy.

**I really didn't think I'd get this far in introductions but I guess that's how it works, Dragon-wolf Omega is going to write the next chapter and edit. I kind of went a little simple on the names because my computer is stupid.**

"**At least your computer didn't delete the chapter….sorry about that. And awgh, puppies, that's what you meant before." -Dragon-Wolf Omega**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: What, oh right, this story. Stupid computer troubles… here's the next chapter:

Chapter 3: First day…

"Hmmm…" Kage thought as Kaoken looked at his brother the next morning.

"What?" he asked as Kaoken looked at the fresh kills that were made.

"How is the kid going to eat this?" Kage asked.

"Hmmm… we need to cook this for him," the secondary leader said as he quickly gather wood and created a fire.

"I'm not one to knock off cooked meat, but," Kage said looking as Kaoken was attempting to keep the meat evenly cooked, "it's not really going to taste good alone."

"…right… hmmm," Kaoken thought as he flew off, and came back 5 minutes later with some spices.

"Where did you find those?" Kage asked as Kaoken used a transformation jutsu to turn into his human form.

"Uh, borrowed them from a farm that wasn't very far off?" Kaoken replied chuckling as he started seasoning the meat.

"Hey, where did you learn to cook?" Kage asked before Kaoken turned to him.

"… I get bored sometimes and watch what the humans do."

"Okay, I'm going to hunt down more food," Kage said as he turned and flew off.

In the nesting cave, Hitomi was already awake as she looked down to look at her pups and the kid that was sleeping next to them. The bundle looked very adorable to her and she eventually noticed Naruto stirring himself awake.

"Good morning," the boy said to the leader of the pack.

"You're up early," Hitomi said as Naruto yawned.

"Eh, it's a habit I have, things are usually quiet in the morning so I can walk around."

"You do know no one is going to bother you at anytime, right?"

"Hey, better to enjoy everything then sleep your life away."

"Well… I see that someone is also following your example."

"Huh?" Naruto asked before he felt his finger being nibbled on again, "hey, stop trying to eat me Minato."

The baby Dragon-wolf was awakened by Naruto waking up and thought it was time to eat. Though it still thought it could get milk from Naruto's finger.

"Okay, that's starting to tickle," Naruto laughed before the other pups were awakened, and swarmed on Naruto.

"Oh boy…" Hitomi sighed as her day was going to start very early, "you woke all of them up."

"Sorry…, hahaha," Naruto said as all the pups began licking him. Around 5 of them were on him, and Minato was still continuing the fruitless effort of nibbling his finger.

"Okay," Hitomi said as she got her pups off the boy, go see what Kaoken is doing, I need to feed my children and it's his job right now to feed you food."

"Okay," Naruto said running off out of the cave.

"Okay, almost done," Kaoken said looking at the meat before hearing a sound he didn't want to hear. It sounded low and distant, but gradually grew in volume and annoyance.

"Ffood, food, food, food, food, food, food!"

"Oh no… he's awake now?" Kaoken said as Arashi came charging at Kaoken.

"No wait, let me- Ah," Kaoken said being toppled over by the energetic wolf, "Yup… my balance sucks as a human."

"Food?" Arashi said looking at the cooking deer meat roasting over the fire.

"Well, yes, but this is for Naruto… he can't really eat raw meat," Kaoken said getting the energetic canine off him, "Go bother Kage for food."

"Okay," Arashi said circling around Kaoken and running off in a random direction to find the dog.

"Thank you… " Kaoken sighed as he noticed the food was cooked, "and there we go. Now where is that kid…"

"Where is who?" Naruto said approaching Kaoken and the man jumped and dropped his transformation.

"Oh, there you are," Kaoken replied and showed Naruto the food, "There you go, something to eat this morning, and some water I had here somewhere…"

"This thing?" Naruto said picking up a bowl with water in it and Kaoken turning around.

Yyeah, that thing."

"Well, thanks," Naruto said as Kaoken gave him the food and Naruto began eating.

"Hey, this is very good coming from an animal."

"Ha ha, who says you can't make an old dog learn new tricks… err, Dragon-wolf, oh never mind," Kaoken muttered as he went over to the rest of the carcass and began eating.

"Hey, you know I'm supposed to eat before you," Hitomi said walking up to the two.

"Uh… you weren't here at the time, and when did we decide that?" Kaoken said in surprise again as someone else startled him.

"Since I'm starving and Naruto woke up all your kids… I fed them and they're asleep again," Hitomi said and Kaoken blinked.

"Oh right… you didn't eat yesterday…"

Hitomi walked up to the food and began eating it. Kaoken stood aside letting his mate have her fill for a bit. She didn't eat anything the entire day yesterday.

"Okay, I was just kidding about letting me have all the food, come eat with me," Hitomi said sand Kaoken looked confused and joined his mate on eating the food.

"You're weird," Naruto said to Hitomi before she turned around.

"You're short," Hitomi said and Naruto groaned.

"I'm confused," Kaoken said and the two turned to him.

"Yes…yes you are."

"That reminds me," Kaoken said as the idea popped in his head, "I have to teach you how to write… that was weird guiding your hand to spell your name."

"heh… no one really told me how to write," Naruto said chuckling at the fact he didn't know how to do something that most kids were able to do.

"Just come with me after this and we will get started," Kaoken said and Naruto nodded. After the three were done, they headed into a cave where Kaoken pulled out some paper, ink, and pens from under a rock.

"Uh, you got something from a rock?" Naruto asked and Kaoken blinked.

"Don't judge my storage methods," Kaoken said before Hitomi giggled.

"He hides a lot of things under rocks… he even hid himself from me under a cliff when he knocked me down when we were little."

"I was young and didn't want to be dead at the age of 5," Kaoken said as he got Naruto ready to write.

After around 3 hours, Hitomi left to check on her pups and other things that were going on in the pack, and Naruto was making progress in writing.

"Okay… we at least made you learn how to spell your name," Kaoken said as he noticed the boy had trouble writing with the pen he had, "I'll make sure to go stea- I mean borrow a smaller pen from somewhere later."

"Hehe," Naruto said writing his name in the dirt, "I can finally write"

"Good work," Kaoken said storing the objects away under a rock.

"Err, why do you have pens and things like that here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I actually wanted to fit in with the humans when things happen, and knowing how to write seemed like something I should learn," Kaoken said as he began to walk outside, "Come on, let's see what everyone is doing."

"Okay," Naruto said following the wolf out of the area.

The two walked around the mountain sides to examine what the pack was doing. Their first visitor was the hyper active puppy.

"Yay!" Arashi shouted running around in circles, "someone help us play tag with us."

"Hmm… I don't think Naruto was properly introduced to our younger members…" Kaoken said as he thought for a moment, "and I think I have to go hunt… it's been a while since I caught anything and almost time for us to get food. Arashi, you have the important job of taking Naruto to some of your friends."

The wolf stopped running and his ears perked up, "Important?"

"Yes, Naruto should probably spend some time and get to know those of his age group… well, close to his age."

"Oh boy, important task by the second in command," Arashi cheered as he began running rapidly in circles, making it look like he was trying to chase his tail.

"Oh, is Hina watching you, or did she prance off again?" Kaoken asked the young wolf.

"She's there."

"Okay, Naruto, follow the energetic Dragon-wolf we have here and go tell Hina I told her to watch you."

"No problem," Naruto said and Arashi began to run off, "Hey wait, come back!" Naruto went off in pursuit of Arashi.

"Ugh… I sometimes hate hunting," Kaoken muttered as he flew off.

Somehow keeping up with Arashi, Naruto eventually followed the pup to a clearing where Hina was watching a bunch of the younger Dragon-wolves.

"Arashi," Hina said noticing the wolf came back, "stop running off like that."

"Sorry…" Arashi said with his head down before shooting it back up, "Oh, Kaoken told me to take the new guy to you."

"Who, Naruto?" she said and said boy was too busy panting from the run to respond.

"Oh, hello there," Hina said approaching the kid, "you're the new person that owns us… actually, I think you're the first person that I can remember."

"Oh, hi," Naruto said recovering, "Kaoken said you had to watch me while he hunts."

"Hmm, okay," Hina said looking around at the other wolves who were staring at Naruto, "Blah, I don't remember my cousin actually bringing anything for a while."

"Who are you?" a pup said and Naruto began to introduce himself to everyone.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said and began talking to a bunch of the pups who quickly grew to like the kid.

"Let's play a game," Arashi decided and all the wolves listened, "Let's play hide and go seek."

"Who's it?" another wolf asked before all eyes went to Naruto.

"I'll go find you all," Naruto said and turned around to count, to 10… 1… 2…"

"Move it," Arashi ordered and all the dragon-wolves scattered in many random directions.

"3… 4…" Naruto kept counting.

"Hmm, that's nice of them, make the new person it," Hina muttered to herself.

"5… 6…"

Arashi hid in a hole on the side of a cliff, only his tail sticking out.

"7… 8…"

Other Dragon-wolves took to hiding in bushes and behind rocks.

"9… 10! Ready or not, here I come," Naruto called out and noticed all the wolves were gone. It didn't take long for him to find many of the wolves. Most of their hiding spots were too small to hide them well. After an hour, it was time for a head count.

"Let's see… all you are missing to find is… not surprisingly, Arashi," Hina said as Naruto began to look more around, but was unable to find the dragon–wolf.

"Okay Arashi, you win," Naruto shouted and Arashi cheered in victory.

'He didn't find me, yay!' Arashi thought as he smiled, 'Now let's get out of this… ugh…. errr…. Grrr…. uh-oh… I'm stuck. And I can barely open my mouth to scream for help.'

"Arashi?" Hina shouted as she began to look around the area, "now what did that insane pup do now?"

"Arashi… the game is over," Naruto said and began to search along with the other pups.

'Grr…. okay, I'm really stuck! I don't wana be here anymore… Urrr… uhhh….' Arashi thought as he tried harder to get out of his spot and noticed no one could find him. This scared the young Dragon-wolf a lot

"Not good… don't tell me we lost him again," Hina said after 20 minutes of searching, "Hitomi will have my head along with Arashi's mother if I told them I lost one of the pack youths…."

"Hmmm… now where would I try to hide if I was Arashi's size," Naruto thought as he began to stroll along the cliff sides, noticing some holes that could actually fit a Dragon-wolf puppy.

'I wana get out of here….' Arashi began to sob in his small prison he got himself stuck in. He could barely move at all and had no room to open his mouth wide enough to make a sound.

"Not good… not good, Hina said look all over the clearing for the missing puppy. Naruto kept examining a wall and heard a small noise. He listened to the noise and began to follow it. He eventually was able to hear the noise as soft crying, and spotted a tail sticking out of a wall.

"Wow, he can pick very hard to notice spots," Naruto said to himself as he walked up to the tail. Grabbing the end of the tail, and holding both of the legs, Naruto pulled out Arashi without too much harm. The wolf was still sobbing though.

"Lady Hina, Naruto found Arashi," one of the Dragon-wolves shouted and Hina came over to the commotion of small wolves and spotted the pup.

"Oh thank Kami that you are not hurt or anything," Hina said as Arashi looked around him and then at Naruto.

"Th-Thank you for getting me out of that," Arashi said still sobbing a little and Naruto began to pet the wolf.

"Yay, he's a hero today," one wolf said, before the entire group of wolves swarmed on top of Naruto, knocking him to the ground and licking him.

"Hey… stop, that tickles!" Naruto said and Hina began giggling at the mass of puppies on the kid.

"That just looks very cute," Hina said as Naruto began to laugh loudly.

After a few more hours of play, it was time for all the puppies to be sent to their parents… which was also Hina's job. Naruto said his good bye's to the new friends he made, and walked off back to Kaoken on the same spot he had breakfast. Naruto did not know if Kaoken was there, but he had a feeling. He arrived to see Kaoken using his transformation jutsu to manage the fire and cooking food. He also saw Hitomi sitting nearby with her puppies between them.

"I smell… someone who had a bunch of canines leap onto him," Hitomi said turning to Naruto, "had fun with the younglings?"

"Heh, Yeah, I did," Naruto said smiling and one of the puppies, Minato, turned his head towards Naruto direction and gave a small bark.

"Actually, I overheard some of the puppies on my way back saying something about you finding Arashi who got himself in some trouble," Kaoken said accidently burning his hand on the fire, "damn it."

"Hey hey, watch the language," Hitomi snarled at her mate who noticed his transformation jutsu fell from the sudden shock of being burned.

"Sorry, usual reaction to that. Forgot we have kids in the area."

"Just go back to getting the kid his food ready," Hitomi said and Kaoken reactivated his transformation jutsu. Naruto went up to the puppies, and both Hitomi and Naruto, and Kaoken then he didn't need to keep an eye on the food for a bit and had time, played with the puppies.

"Okay, actually, Kaoken, you eat first," Hitomi said as Kaoken served Naruto his prepared food.

"Why, aren't you hungry?"

"Well, so are they," Hitomi said nuzzling one of her pups, "and I already know you can't feed them…"

"Heh, oh right," Kaoken said blushing and Naruto began to eat his food. Though, while eating his fill of the kill he actually brought back with the group he decided to bring, he turned to Naruto.

"Hmm, I have to take you hunting some day to get your own food and teach you how to cook."

"Uhh, how am I supposed to hunt my own food, I'm not that strong," Naruto said looking at Kaoken.

"Don't worry, will wait when you are a bit older and I guess I can stea- I mean get a weapon for you to use from a village or something," Kaoken said and resumed consuming his share of the meal.

"Okay, that's enough for you, I'm hungry," Hitomi said as her puppies were already done being milked and she wandered over to where Kaoken was.

"Umm, can't we just share this time?" Kaoken asked with a sheepish smile as he noticed half the carcass was eaten already.

"Sure, sure, and you'll serve the other part of my meal if we do…" Hitomi growled and then nuzzled Kaoken, "I'm just kidding… but really, you already ate enough."

"You're right," Kaoken said returning the muzzle and allowed his mate to eat.

"Uhh…" Naruto whispered as he quickly walked to Kaoken's ear, "She seems a bit… ummm…"

"Strong and slightly dark on her humor?" Kaoken whispered back as Naruto nodded, "yeah, but she can actually be very nice. She's just naturally strong but can be very kind. She also just likes to kid around… as threatening and serious as she gets, half the time she doesn't mean what she says."

"No… no I don't," Hitomi said standing near them and they turned to her and back at each other.

"…Uhhh…" The two said in response as the puppies nearby all gathered in a group to wait for something to happen.

"Ah don't worry you two, you didn't say anything that would make me grab you and scrape you around the mountainside 3 times," Hitomi said and nuzzled the two.

"Err, wasn't too sure if you were mad for us talking about you behind your back," Naruto said and Hitomi shook her head.

"Don't worry about it kid."

"Hmmm," Kaoken said turning to look at his children, half of them sound asleep, and the other half barely awake, "Okay, I think it's time to sleep."

"Kids feel tired," Hitomi said looking at her pups, "Eh, it's nice outside actually, let's just get some of the bedding material out here for Naruto and the puppies."

"I'll get them," Kaoken said going into their cave, and bringing out some clumped up grass, "probably not as soft as what you might of slept at back in the village, but it will do."

"Umm, I slept on bench last time," Naruto said before Kaoken muttered something under his breath.

"Okay, the kids are all asleep," Hitomi said as the three carefully got the pups onto the bedding. Naruto yawned and snuggled near the pups. Minato suddenly woke up and licked Naruto once and went back to sleep.

"I think he likes you more than Hitomi and me," Kaoken said sleeping on one side of the bedding, "Okay, night all of you."

"Night," Hitomi said snuggling near her pups and mate. Naruto noticed that some of the pups moved towards him and rested on him.

"Hehe, night all of you," Naruto said and fell to sleep.

A/N: This was actually longer, but since that chapter that was longer was acting weird, I had to redo… and I couldn't copy and paste anything. Ugh, stupid computer. Well, Dragon-Wolf Tamer is doing the editing on this one. Now as I run in circles to see if I can catch my tail…

"Yeah, and I couldn't send things very well due to being in Canada with my best friend," –Dragon-Wolf Tamer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamer of the Beasts

Chapter 4: Back to the leaf village.

A few years later, Naruto was sitting outside the cave that Hitomi, Kaoken, the pups and he slept in. He was watching the sun rise above the mountains. He still loved seeing the mountains light up in orange light that seemed like they were on fire.

"You wake up so early just to watch the sunrise," a voice said behind him and the blond turned his head to see the white dragon-wolf who's deep blue scales were already starting to show.

"Yeah, plus today is the last day I'll see it for a while," Naruto replied.

"Oh, right, I forgot you were going back to the village today," Minato said with a bit of a sad look.

"Didn't Hitomi say you could go with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said since I was your special Dragon-wolf, I can come with you, though I have to keep myself hidden," Minato replied as he walked over an stood next to the boy.

"I'm glad you've stopped eating my finger," Naruto replied with a grin as he rubbed the young dragon-wolf's head.

"I wasn't eating it," he complained ducking away from the blonds' hand.

"Hey, Naruto, you coming to eat?" Kaoken said walking up to the blond.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Naruto said and Minato stood up too.

"I'm coming with you," he stated so the two of them walked side-by-side behind Kaoken to get some food for Naruto.

"Hitomi says I should also go with you, Naruto," Kaoken told the blond over his shoulder.

"Alright," Naruto said with a smile, not only would he have his favorite dragon-wolf, Minato, he also got the first friend he had, Kaoken, going back to his old home with him.

"I wonder what cooked meat tastes like," Minato said a while later to himself but Naruto had heard him.

"I'll let you taste a bit of my food if you'd like," Naruto told the white wolf.

"Thanks Naruto," he said with a smile. When they got to where Kaoken had made Naruto's food the meat was cooked and so the older dragon-wolf took the meat out and gave it to the blond, who, as he said he would, gave a little piece to the young dragon-wolf.

"Hmm, I think I like raw meat better," Minato replied after swallowing the meat.

"Well, I might have to give you cooked meat when we get to the hidden leaf village," Kaoken said as he watched the blond boy eat his breakfast.

"Hey, Naruto, I heard you were leaving today," a voice called and the boy looked over towards the voice to see Arashi running up to him.

"Yeah, I have to go back to my birth village so I can become a ninja and become the village leader of the village to prove myself," Naruto replied as Arashi reached him.

"You will come visit won't you?" Arashi asked.

"Of course I will come back, besides, you guys are my summoning animals," Naruto informed him.

"Oh right," Arashi said as he pawed the blond who pushed him with his hand.

"Don't push me," he replied and Arashi smiled and jumped on the blond boy who rolled over throwing the dragon-wolf off of him and jumped on him himself.

"I'll push you if I want to," Arashi replied as the two of them started to play fight. Naruto started laughing and Arashi joined in as Kaoken and Minato watched the two of them as they play fought to see who was the best.

"Give up," Naruto told him as he was right now seemingly the strongest.

"Never," Arashi replied. As the two boys fought each other more members of the pack came up in order to say goodbye to the blond, though they all knew it wasn't goodbye forever but it would be at least goodbye for a while. The two boys didn't notice the rest of the pack at first since the pack was silent as they watched the two of them play around for a while longer, soon enough Arashi submitted and they looked at the pack around them.

"How long have you been here?" Naruto asked them panting a little out of the effort of fighting.

"A while now," Hina replied with a smile.

"Kaoken, when are we going to leave?" he asked, not because he was excited to leave but because he wasn't.

"We'll leave a little after lunch, first of all we have to get back to the village, secondly it will be easier to get into the village when there aren't as many people around," the dragon-wolf replied.

"I don't remember it taking that long to get here," Naruto said.

"You fell asleep during most of the ride," Kaoken replied and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Oh, ok," Naruto said as he turned to the rest of the pack.

"Naruto, before we all say goodbye, do you want to read the contract?" Hitomi asked the blond boy who nodded. She jumped off the mountain side and when she came back there was a large scroll in her mouth, it was the summoning contract but it was slightly different, instead of the contract that Naruto had signed years ago, it was more of an instruction manual to what could be done with the contract and summoning.

"Hmm," Naruto said while reading it.

"What, what, what?" Arashi asked, he had a lot of energy as he usually did.

"Here it says that other people can have a special dragon-wolf, in a sense, there is a way for other people to have a dragon-wolf partner without signing the contract.

"How does that work?" Minato asked walking over to the boy who was his partner.

"Well, like you and me I guess, it says that the dragon-wolves have some sort of bloodline or something," Naruto explained.

"Hmm, one of the oldest Dragon-wolves said thoughtfully. "I think I've heard about that."

"What was it?" Hitomi asked politely.

"We all have the same eyes because apparently we have a vision of the person who we could be partnered with, if we were to be partnered with someone, apparently the power has been slightly lessened because we no longer have a connection with humans, but, apparently if the mother sees the person before the pups are born, the pup will know who they are supposed to be connected to."

"Well, that is interesting," Hitomi said.

"Did you know Minato?" Naruto asked his partner.

"Yeah, I sort of had this feeling, that I saw you, but I sort of didn't since I couldn't see when I was born, I just knew you were supposed to be with me," Minato replied as Naruto red the rest of the contract and then nodded to the others.

"Hey, do you mind if I have some people I trust and really like get a partner?" Naruto asked the dragon-wolf pack.

"It's up to you," Hitomi said, she may not be the oldest but she was the leader.

"Thanks guys," he said before he looked up at the sky, the sun was pretty high in the sky. "I have to work on my speed when reading."

"Well, we'll go get some food, want to come for old times' sake?" Kage asked the blond kid.

"Yeah, but I have no weapons," the boy said, this hadn't really come up before because he had learned how to hunt but not really done it.

"Here," Hitomi said giving him something else, it was a knife, the handle of which was nicely carved. "Use this for now."

"Thank you very much," Naruto told her and she nodded.

"It belonged to our other owner, it was left here," she informed the blond boy.

"Alright, Kage, I'm coming," Naruto said and Kage howled, Naruto joined in and a few other members of the pack joined them.

"The human brat coming with us?" one of the dragon-wolf asked as he arrived.

"Yes, he is going to help with the hunt for lunch," Kage replied with a grin as they left to go get some hunting done.

A while later they came back with food that they could cook for some of it for Naruto and they could eat it themselves. They all ate together so the food had to be waited on since Naruto's needed to be cooked for the food. When the food was cooked, everyone grabbed their own piece of raw meat as Naruto swiped the cooked meat off and started eating happily. They all ate in silence for a while.

"So how was your first hunt?" Hitomi asked the boy after a while of the silence.

"It was kind of fun, just listened to everything Kage told me," Naruto informed her and she nodded.

"That is good," she replied with a smile as he ate another piece of cooked meat.

"This is so yummy," one of Minato's sisters informed them as she grabbed another piece in her mouth and started to eat it.

"Nice catch," Arashi agreed with the younger dragon-wolf.

"Don't eat too much," Hitomi warned the pups.

"Why not?" one of the boys asked before feeling sick and vomiting.

"That's why," his mother said and Arashi just had to say something disgusting.

"Then you can just eat more," he stated and Hina smacked him over the head with her paw.

"Don't say things like that you disgusting brat," she told him and he sighed.

Later it was time for Naruto to go and everyone was there to say goodbye as he sat on Kaoken's back with new clothes and a hat that Minato could easily fit into.

"Hey, Minato, watch the claws," he said to the youngling dragon-wolf.

"Sorry," Minato replied.

"You know the scroll also said that we can all talk mentally," Naruto informed them as the pack walked up to them.

"That's a useful skill," Kaoken replied as Minato poked his head out from under the hat.

"Bye mommy, bye lady Hina, lord Kage, Arashi, by everyone," he said as he waved a paw at them.

"Bye everyone," Naruto said looking at the dragon-wolves, surrounding them like they had the first day he had been part of the pack.

"See you later, Hitomi," Kaoken said to his mate. "Behave all you pups."

"Bye, and keep yourselves safe," Hitomi told them.

"Bye brothers, bye daddy," Minato's brothers and sisters called.

"Keep up the good hunting skills," Kage said with a grin.

"Don't hesitate to call us if you need help," Hina told them and then added. "We will probably stop by once in a while just to see you."

"I hope you have something to eat when I come," Arashi stated and Naruto laughed.

"Is that all you have on your mind, well, I'll see if I can get some human snacks that you might like from the stores," he stated. He felt in his pocket where there was some money, it wasn't a lot but hoped it would grow, he also had his knife.

"Snacks are yummy," Arashi replied happy about the prospect of possibly trying human snacks.

"We should head out now," Kaoken told Naruto and he nodded.

"Goodbye," the three called as Kaoken jumped off the ledge and spread his wings.

"See you," the other dragon-wolves called after then. Naruto turned his head and waved until the large family of creatures faded into the distance.

"You Ok Naruto?" Kaoken asked the blond boy as he turned back around.

"I'm a little nervous, I mean I don't know how the village is going to react to me," he admitted.

"Knowing humans, though I can't say I'm an expert, they will probably have forgotten you," the dragon-wolf stated.

"Then I can make a new name for myself," Naruto said with a grin and Kaoken sighed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I think I have found out why the village hated you so much," Kaoken said and even Minato poked his head out, he was very curious, sometimes he had been woken up at night to Naruto crying, or having a bad dream.

"What is it?" the blond asked kind of curious.

"You may be young but I'm sure you've heard of the tailed beasts," Kaoken told him and he nodded a little.

"Well, I've heard of the nine-tailed fox that attacked our village years ago and was killed by the fourth hokage," Naruto stated, most kids knew that story and he had always been good at hiding and listening in, until ninja found him.

"Well, see, here's the sad truth, there is no way to kill a demon," Kaoken stated and Naruto looked surprised.

"What happened to it?" he asked almost putting two and two together.

"It was sealed inside a child," Kaoken replied.

"Me?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer but the dragon-wolf still nodded his head.

"In a sense, we are almost like demons, we can smell, especially those dragon-wolves that were in the area those years ago, we seem to like the leaf village and the land of fire for some reason," Kaoken said.

"I understand, so they hate the demon in my gut, but you don't," Naruto stated curiously.

"No offense, but humans ten to let their emotions get the better of them, since that darn demon killed so many people they hate it, and since you have that burden, they blame you because that is a way to forget, for a while, about their pain," Kaoken stated. "We do not think like that, if you were a demon you would act like one, we do not judge by what we think you should be like but what you are like, since you're a great pack member you can't be the demon and so you're alright."

"Thanks Kaoken," Naruto said hugging the dragon-wolf's neck.

"You are very welcome Naruto," he replied with a smile.

"Well, if they don't remember that, then Naruto can be a different person," Minato said happily.

"In other words I won't be hated anymore," Naruto stated with a grin.

"There is only one issue with my statement that people are very forgetful," Kaoken stated and the two younger boys looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked now a little worried.

"You look very different than most people, you might be recognized by at least one person, and if that is the wrong person then they could tell other people and other people could tell other people and the whole thing would start again," Kaoken stated.

"I know how to fight now, besides, I'm going to be in the academy, and I have you, Minato and the rest of the pack," Naruto stated.

"That is true," Kaoken said and they flew in silence until they arrived. "Alright, get off."

"Why?" Minato asked.

"I'm going to turn into a human," Kaoken said with a sigh as he did so, Minato hid himself back under Naruto's hat and then the two of them walked up to the front gate.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"We are travelers, my name is Isamu and this is my son Haru," Kaoken stated.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said with a smile, he knew his 'father's' name meant courage or bravery and that his name meant light or something close to that, and he knew that Kaoken had chosen it by his hair color.

"Alright, we're just going to need you two to fill out these forms," the other guard stated and they did without hesitation.

"Enjoy your stay," they said and the travelers nodded.

"Thank you," they said as they walked into the village

**I was going to go somewhere else with this chapter but I'll leave it up to Dragon-wolf Omega instead, plus, that thing about puking and eating more, that was actually something that my English teacher said when we were talking about a book, when one of the girls said if she ate four sandwiches she'd puke (it was talking about how boys eat a lot when they're twelve or so) and then he said that then you would just eat more, plus Kaoken and Naruto's fake names mean those things.**

"**Roar…now how who will remember….Ah-ha, ideas!" -Dragon-wolf Omega. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Setting up the Homefront

"Now let's head over to the Hokage Tower to pick up an application for the Ninja Academy and ask around for housing," Kaoken said as he navigated the streets of Kanoha with Naruto trailing behind him and Minato peeking slightly under the hat at the village around him.

"What's that, and that, and ooo, that?" Minato asked mentally as Kaoken sighed and responded his questions.

"That's a building for housing like our caves, that is a street lamp to provide light at night, that's a garbage can for throwing out unneeded objects, that's what I'm just hoping is a crumbled up piece of paper, and that's a Raman shop," Kaoken replied mentally at the multiple objects Minato wanted to know about before Naruto's attention went to the raman shop.

"…mmmm…that smells good," Naruto said turning to the shop, "can we get whatever's cooking in there?"

"Hrm….could go there after we get your application to and fill it in so we can see if anyone knows any place we can stay or purchase to live in for a while," Kaoken said to Naruto as Naruto and Minato mentally sighed.

After a long walk, the trio arrived at the tower. Naruto looked around at familiar lands as Kaoken opened the front door, where the secretary at the front desk greeted the two.

"Hello, welcome to the Hokage Tower of Kanoha, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I was looking for an application for the Ninja academy for my son Haru," Kaoken explained and the woman nodded.

"So you need to fill out this form," the woman said handing him the packet, "and another form for yourself."

Kaoken blinked a second, "For….myself….?"

"Ah, are you Imasu?" The woman asked as the man nodded, "We're going to need you to sign a few forms for you and your son for citizenship if you are staying here…since you want your son to attend the ninja academy in Kanoha."

"…Okay…." Kaoken said blinking in disbelief as he looked down the list of questions and Naruto was busy signing his forms. Of corse Kaoken needed to make up lies to answer each and every question, and he knew Naruto's was basic enough for him to be at least truthful….minus his name. After 45 minutes of filling out paperwork, and Minato quietly napping under Naruto's hat, the two gave in their forms.

"Thank you, we will send word to the hokage for your interest, enjoy your day, and the academy starts in 6 months," the receptionist said happily as she looked through the papers.

"See you around another time," Kaoken said turning away as Naruto waved his hand saying his good byes. The receptionist was leafing through many booklets and records in quick and lightning fast movements before she stopped a sec. Calmly, she put all her paperwork away, and carried the two forms upstairs and knocked on the Hokage door.

"Come in," the Third Hokage said as the woman came in.

"I don't know how to describe this," the receptionist said as she placed the papers down on the Hokage desk, "apparently the people that signed this lied about nearly everything they answered for applying to citizenship."

"Lie?" the hokage said standing up, "that's an unusual act their playing, they know it's easy to be caught falsifying identity."

"Yes, but look at the form signed for the son Haru and the ninja academy application," the woman said as the Hokage looked at the names. The one signed by Kaoken had the fake name Haru, while the one Naruto signed….contained Naruto Uzumaki as the signature.

"Tell ANBU to go get the two for questioning, and see if the young boy is Naruto," the hokage said and the receptionist nodded, puffing out and back in in an ANBU uniform, "I'll gather the group together."

"Three bowls of Pork raman please," Kaoken ordered as the cooks got down to work. Naruto was poking his hat to wake up Minato from his nap and Kaoken decided to grab a newspaper (Which he claims is more like a news scroll) and read the local happenings and some regional and inter regional events.

"Migration of large boars were said to suddenly change their usual migrational patterns and come through the Land of Fire….now I'm jellous I'm not back hunting and eating that large pig," Kaoken thought as he cringed, "Yeah….I forgot you guys can listen in on me."

"Yup," Naruto said as Minato began rolling around in his confines.

"What's this about large pigs?" Minato yawned and said mentally as Kaoken looked around the restaurant.

"Nothing….I'm just happy I didn't say anything I shouldn't have you guys hearing or knowing about, hehe," Kaoken mentally chuckled.

"You do still realize I can hear you Kaoken," Hitomi's voice was heard by all three and Kaoken just blinked before nodding.

"Oh….that's right….I forgot you can still hear me."

"And that earlier thought before you left about being free from me for a few months," Hitomi growled and Kaoken turned pale.

"Hahaha," Minato chuckled before a small grumble was heard in the hat, "I'm hungry now."

"Well, at least you're taking care of these two from afar," Hitomi said as Minato began sniffing around, "I would nuzzle you, but I don't think that works too well like this."

"I can still hear you all you know," Naruto finally said after listening in the conversation."

"Me too," Minato said making himself comfortable in Naruto's hair.

"Ah, now you can sometimes briefly hear your mother's true nature when she's not being motherly," Kaoken chuckled and eventually Hitomi joined in.

"You're order is ready sir," the shop keeper said placing three bowls of ramen on the table, startling the unsuspecting man.

"Uhh, I'll let you guys eat for now, I have to go see how the hunt for large boars went," Hitomi mentally said as Kaoken muttered under his breath.

"Naruto, place your hat on the table next to the third bowl," Kaoken whispered as Naruto took the hint; he placed the hat in front of the bowl against everyone's view. Minato ppeked out of the hat, sniffed the bowl, and began eating the food provided.

"It tastes awesome!" minato shouted mentally before Hitomi was heard making an oof sound and doing an angry mutter in her mind.

"You called me a what mommy?" Minato asked before Kaoken laughed.

"Disregard whatever I said," Hitomi answered and was off doing whatever she was doing.

"Mmmm, raman tastes much better than what you make me Isamu," Naruto said as Kaoken began to mutter under his own breath, and then began eating his.

"Actually…..you have a point," Kaoken said as he began to eat his bowl. The three finished up their meals, and all asked for seconds (except Minato who still hid under the hat). After a while, the duo went outside and Kaoken began chatting with other villagers, but didn't get anything useful from them.

"Well, now we have to go on our house searching," Kaoken sighed as the two turned down another street, "Now let's see- ow!"

All of a sudden, Kaoken was knocked down from an attack from above by a black clothed assailant, Kaoken's transformation dispelled, but he quickly reactivated his jutsu and was quickly set upon and tied up by ANBU ninja.

"Daddy?" Minato asked worried as Naruto noticed the attention was on him.

"Can you please remove your disguise," one of the ninja said as Naruto began shaking.

"Uhhhh…." Naruto said looking at the large group of ANBU.

"You're not in trouble…..yet," one of the other black armored troops said as Naruto could not find an opening to escape, and Kaoken was still bound and gagged as someone noticed him attempting to gnaw out of his bindings.

"Ah, old habits die hard," Kaoken sighed as he looked at the men and women around him, "Oh, ANBU ninja….now how did we get ourselves in this mess?"

"Let me handle this," someone said from afar as a well recognized silver-haired man came walking into view.

"Kakashi Hatake," one of the group saluted as the man strolled up to Naruto whose eyes widened at the mention of the name. he was used to ANBU before as a little kid, but one named Kakashi kept saving him….well, from the one time he overheard the name.

"Now kid, we noticed an odd….discrepancy in your applications, we need you to take off your hat to verify if you're someone we were missing for a long time."

"Sure…" Naruto said removing the hat and the ANBU squad nodded along with Kakashi.

"Yup, he's Naruto Uzumaki," one of the ANBU noted holding out a form that Kaoken saw and recognized, along with the signature.

"…you put your real name down!" Kaoken shouted mentally before grumbling to himself.

"We actually found him," another ANBU member said as a strong wind blew and Naruto suddenly lost grip of the hat he was wearing, and it fell to the ground, sending a young Dragonwolf pup sprawling. Witnessing this, Kaoken just stared.

"Minato….don't….move….don't even breathe….pretend you're a toy…" Kaoken slowly said as Minato followed quickly and remained motionless.

"What is that, its tail is moving on its own," Kakashi said noting the attempt of the thing on the ground to pretend it was something.

"Uhhh, that's a life-like plushy of something I made," Naruto said picking the thing up, "its tail wagging like that is something someone helped me in making it do on its own.

"And you kept it in a hat?" Kakashi asked as Naruto nodded, "that's an unusual place to put a toy."

"But I like being unusual," Naruto said before Kakashi nodded and looked at everyone, who looked down on Kaoken, "We're going to need to take you in along with Naruto and his pet."

"Wow….one day and you guys are exposed and captured," Hina said mentally as Kaoken sighed and was carried away as Naruto was being escorted.

"Now this….this is too much," Hina said over hearing the mental conversation Kaoken had with Naruto and Minato.

"Shove it in your maw Hina," Kaoken replied as he was unceremoniously dumped in front of the interrogation unit and the Third Hokage.

"Oh boy….," Kaoken thought as he looked at the masked faces of the unit, "Ah, I'm screwed, he's one of the users with that mind possession or reading jutsu I failed to recognize the people until now."

"And what does that mean," Minato said breathing softly as he did his best to pretend to be a toy.

"Means we're going to be busted in about 5 minutes," Kaoken mentally replied as the Third Hokage stepped forward.

"Normally, we would consider falsifying identification as intruding and would consider you a threat for being an unknown entity, but you seemed to have brought a lost villager of ours back home," the hokage started as the group of ninja listened in, "We could understand the disguises if you know why."

"Because I have a demon inside me and we were scared someone would remember me," Naruto answered for Kaoken as the Hokage looked at Naruto and back at Kaoken. All the hokage did was nod and continue.

"So where did you take the kid to live at?" The hokage asked and Kaoken had a reply to that from Hina mentally whispering.

"In a farmhouse 40 miles northeast from this village," Kaoken said as the Hokage thought for a bit.

"Odd, that farm hasn't sent anything in years."

"I don't really use it to farm, I just like the space," Kaoken answered as the Hokage nodded.

"So why are you returning to Kanoha?"

"Because," Naruto said putting Minato back into his hat and the young dragonwolf sighed finally being able to move slightly, "I came back to prove myself to everyone and join my fellow peers at the Ninja Academy. You already know my dream old man."

"Ah, you still remember that," the hokage said as he chuckled, "Yeah, you want to take my position some day….I'm still keeping the seat warm for you."

"Hehe, I'm going to be Hokage somedahy, and I won't let anything someone says or does stop me."

"Well, we can arrange for you to join the academy," the old man said as Naruto cheered, "And I see that your friend was meaning no harm, but he has to give proper identification though."

"No problem," Kaoken said as he was being untied from the Iron Maiden hair bindings he was trapped in, "Just call Me Kaoken for now….I was not born with an actual last name, darn nomadic parents."

"Fair enough, we'll forge some records of you and find you a place to stay," the Hokage said as Kaoken said and Naruto cheered.

After a while, the two (three to be exact, found themselves in a nice large apartment in the north side of the village. The room had furniture that was donated for homeless villagers to receive aid and housing. Kaoken lazily sat on an arm chair reading a book as Minato ran around the room excitedly, and Naruto was trying to catch him.

"Ah, Father and Son with the family pet," Kaoken commented looking around the apartment, "Naruto fitting the pet part quite well."

"Huh?" Naruto said blinking as he momentarily stopped chasing Minato.

"Hehe, I was just kidding," Kaoken said as Minato attempted to tackle the blonde….but failed.

"So a few more months and you're off to the academy," Kaoken said as he decided to dispel his transformation and put down the book, "Means we need to get training on basic skills….which is all I know for human combat sadly."

"Not considering you sort of suck at your own race's fighting skills," Hitomi decided to drop in the conversation by mentally saying that.

"Owned by your own mate," Hina chuckled as Kaoken muttered.

"How would I have been the last male standing then?" Kaoken said before catching what the two females meant, "Ah, you guys suck sometimes."

"We're horrible, we know," Hitomi said as everyone shared a small laugh. Then, Kaoken decided to go set up some random appliances for the home.

A/N: Well, sorry for the long wait, kept getting side tracked from what I was typing by homework and random everyday life issues. I actually wanted to include one more part, but I didn't want to spoil it too early, but I think most people noticed it. Well, this is what I have to say for now, Thank Dragon-wolf Tamer for the editing.


End file.
